


Into The Trees

by TheBardWhoLives



Series: Memories & Dreams [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardWhoLives/pseuds/TheBardWhoLives
Summary: I don't know why, I just had these words in my head in the middle of the night and needed them out. If you like it, thank you. If you don't like poetry, I don't blame you.
Series: Memories & Dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Into The Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, I just had these words in my head in the middle of the night and needed them out. If you like it, thank you. If you don't like poetry, I don't blame you.

Into the trees,

Into the trees,

Join me there where we can be free,

Take in all of the sights that we can see.

From Gnome to Ghost,

In this tucked away part of the western coast,

This is the place for which home I call it most,

All of these colorful people it does boast.

Where Gravity does fall,

Here we answer this call,

Join me here and do not stall,

Warm and fun for us all.

However the tears will be shed,

Whether inside sweaters or from lowered head,

In dark and hidden rooms where change is said,

Or upon a lonesome log where feelings are bled.

Brother and sister,

Brother and brother,

Friend and another,

Come where the trees do cover,

Shooting star and pine tree,

They lead us to where we be,

Among friends to make us free,

Take this hand and join me.

We'll meet again,

Beyond the seas captain,

Listening to that familiar refrain,

On the beach where the swings remain.

Into the trees,

Into the trees,

We are the locks and this holds the keys,

Uncertain our future but forever is the breeze. 


End file.
